1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a microwave ablation catheter and method of utilizing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a microwave ablation catheter that is positionable through one or more branched luminal networks of a patient for treating tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave ablation may be utilized for treating various maladies, e.g., nodules, of different organs like the liver, brain, heart, lung and kidney. When a nodule is found, for example, within a lung, several factors are considered in making a diagnosis. For example, a biopsy of the nodule may be taken using a biopsy tool under CT guidance. If the biopsy reveals that the nodule is malignant, it may prove useful to ablate the nodule. In this instance, microwave ablation, which typically includes transmitting microwave energy to a percutaneous needle, may be utilized to ablate the nodule. Under certain surgical scenarios, certain current percutaneous methods of microwave ablation procedures can result in pneumothoraces (air leaks) and a collection of air in the space around the lungs which if not appreciated by the clinician can ultimately lead to collapse of the lung or a portion thereof.
Endobronchial navigation uses CT image data to create a navigation plan to facilitate advancing a navigation catheter (or other suitable device) through a bronchoscope and a branch of the bronchus of a patient to the nodule. Electromagnetic tracking may also may be utilized in conjunction with the CT data to facilitate guiding the navigation catheter through the branch of the bronchus to the nodule. In certain instances, the navigation catheter may be positioned within one of the airways of the branched luminal networks adjacent to or within the nodule or point of interest to provide access for one or more tools. Once the navigation catheter is in position, fluoroscopy may be used to visualize biopsy tools, such as, for example, biopsy brushes, needle brushes and biopsy forceps as they are passed through the navigation catheter and into the lung and to the nodule or point of interest.